legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PatchM142/Archive1
Check out my Profile! Hi Hi 00:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mythrun. Hi Patch! Welcome to the Wiki. Hey, Train. (PatchM143) Hey Patch, remember me? I'm Arc. I believe we met before in-game. -Di24, Message Boards Craftsmaster Just saw your message. I just saw your message on my talk page. Thanks for the complement. I just finished going through the other faction specialties so they all should now have the armor stats on them. Not totally happy about the format, but at least the info is there. Also, dont forget to sign your comments with four tildes (~). I had to hunt around a bit to see who thanked me. Ifandbut 01:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Mega Shortsword Its fake. :p 03:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, if you get a new place on your friendlist, may I be the one that take that place? I'm Sim533 in game and also a lego ID. See you in the Universe! :) 12:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Elite sword? Oh, I did dragon battle with him in which he would not trade with meDrigle 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Drigle (AKa dagg) RE: Costume Maker 2.0 No problem, I like to see what you can make with certain items. TheOtherBob Talk@LUWiki@Lego Adventures Wiki 23:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Nimbus Station Where'd you get that picture for it? I didn't see anything like that in the trailer for it. I'm also wondering where Mythrun got that picture of Wenn Wuzzit. Kryiptuun 22:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Valiant Weapons Files, and the pics are from the EXCLUSIVE club code and Supersoradude. 03:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( mythran ), patch ( you ) and jamester , please reply, I dont want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way *, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. Drigle 17:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Item Templates Due to the major differences between different types of items, it may be that we should create separate templates for each type. Example, rather than ItemIndividual, you'd want ItemWeapon, ItemArmor, ItemConsumable, or ItemOther. We may not use all those different types, but weapons and armor have different sections. See Sorcerer Wand 3, Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3 and Quicksicle for a comparison. And thank you for your interest in my test articles -- 04:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Mythrun, in an effort to consolidate the test pages, have moved all of my original pages, as well as some new ones others have created, to Lego Universe Wiki:IndividualItemPagesTest. So if you're looking for them, you can find them there. -- 21:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Comn from a very distant place "Fong here" PAAAAATCHHHHH pls here ok or fong finaly i found a site in wich you are in. I am out of game time so you wont see me ingame but my prop in ag is now second in rep Anyways how are you? How is it going with the beta museum secret project? How is the universe? And what the...are you doing such a long time if not building in props. Fong or panos but out of game time. Patch answer now i know you are in And this page is the only way of contacting you HI FONG! I was wondering what was happening to you. How's it going? PatchM142 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As i said im out of game time so im working on a secret project and ill be posting in wiki. I also learned how toFile dive YAAA. My prop is top ag prop. YAAA And i learned to write like you. :p And you? How are You going? I see you are in now and wiki updates fast. ______________________________________________________ Oh, I'm just fine. Nice writing. PatchM142 21:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And i wonder why dont you say somthing more... ______________________________________________________ I'm just not a talkitive guy, I suppose. How are you? Your AG block yard is still the top, yesterday it had 40,000 rep! PatchM142 16:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Im fine. Im hapy. Im advancing with the secret project. Did you completed beta museum? I mean the idea you had told me. Trade? Hey patch, you have almost every item i want, such as elite long barrel blaster, and crux prime armor, you also might have moaic hat. Would you be willing to trade me these if you have ny un-linked replicas? Drigle 13:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't. But I can tell you where I got these items. 1) Elite Long Barrel Blaster----Nexus Crate. Do a few repeatable missions for Bronson Jarls or Sensei Wu. Oddly enough, I seem to get rares if I have two empty backpack spaces free in addition to the one that the crate takes up when I open the crate. 2) Crux Prime Armor----Roo Morgg. There's no advice other then luck, but Butterscorch and the other dragons drop them too, I hear. 3) Mosaic Jester Hat----Try Butterscorch and the Dragon Invaders. I really don't know where to get one. PatchM142 13:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind meeting me by roo morg at around three pm ( est ) today to help me get these? Please reply Drigle 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comn No2 Patch is in so we can have a proper chat( i think) as i asked 3 times have you advanced with the museum? Panosls 13:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have. It's still under heavy construction, I plan to lock doors until completion. PatchM142 03:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok anyways i havent game time so it wont change anything for me. See this idea: I think its the best way to do that and look reallistic. What do you think? Panosls 13:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I see you dont check your talk page Panosls 16:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not top of my list, Pan. And I think that opening the roof that way is a great idea! Actually, I was planning for it to open in one section, but...er....this is better, a lot better. I'm not devoting much time the museum, but I plan to spend more soon. PatchM142 20:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Panosls/K-744 check this out: The ultimate cleaning bot. so you wont need to clean the tower :p Panosls 20:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you spended any time at the museum? Panosls 19:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my new blog page( see talk page) Panosls 19:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) /where/ Where can I find you in-game? Drigle 23:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PNG http://www.legouni.com/topic/1080-how-to-take-a-screenshot-in-lu/ Read the first and last posts. 23:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Token 20:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) SHLXF 21:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My Polls / Profile! Got lots of polls and stuff on my profile page! Please check out! And if you have already been there, please go again, as many of the polls have been changed, thus reset. Thanks! :) party today i am hosting a party at my Nimbus Rock every thursday from 3:00 to 4:00 pm, Prizes fr the first three to turn up, Racing tournaents, Battle of NS, hide and seek, and more. Chek my profile for more info on my charachter. Drigle 18:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Incoming noob question May I ask how you received those images of the Nexus Tower launch pad and the Jawbox? One of them has a Mythran... Kryiptuun 00:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey is it ok if I copy your idea by having a link to my Nexus HQ page? Sure, and I found those pictures on Google. Wanna take me on? Hey patch! you much of a racer? if so, meet me at Race place on march 23 at around 3:00 pm EST Who is this? PatchM142 01:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) oh, whoops, Drigle 01:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey patch. Way doing now? I began to plan what i will build on my avant grove when i come back! Have you worked on the beta museum yet? And, are you working on any other props? Panos or Fong I'm planning on moving the museum to NS rock. I've spent the past few days unloading my model bag for the move. All my models are filling up Raven Bluff. PatchM142 15:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why moving to ns rock? Easyer access? Anyways. How are you? Panos or fong Hello Hello we haven't met before, but I think I ran into you at Hollis's Nimbus Rock property. I was just wondering if the glich see the name of Wall Hornswagle is the same on as the one you use to see the spider boss and to get out of bounds in AG. (The one that is now fixed :() User:Willr2d213 To be honest, I don't know. I hadn't heard of it until I looked at the page. Okay. Seen some of Jamesster's videos about gliches and you in most of them. I thought you might know. Speaking of gliches, have you found a new way to reach the Nimbus glich world? Sadly, they fixed all known ways as of last tuesday User:Willr2d213 00:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC). You could try building up a lot of lag and then running through the water near the concert area, but it would only work on an old computer with it's settings on high, if it even worked. Yeah I heard that used to/still works with the water at the pirate camp in GF. To bad I have a 1-year old computer that can run high graphics with no problem. User:Willr2d213 00:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :P Would you by chance know how to get out of bounds in Nimbus Station? Also do you what the best way is to get a sailor hat, red parrot, black pirate ship shirt, or briefcase, besides that there are GF drops? User:Willr2d213 23:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) As far as Nimbus goes, I haven't got the slightest idea. The rares are sometimes dropped by The Battle of Nimbus Station too, so if you have a while look there. Otherwise, the message boards have some good ones for rich people. Ok thank you. To bad I am not rich :( User:Willr2d213 23:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I found this on the A-Team's (the people who created MoonBase) website. It has you in it. Flex217 22:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) http://www.moonbase.lu/mediagallery/media.php?f=0&sort=0&s=20101109230541516 The idk what tower Hi again. Ive started planing my new prop. And...Its a tower. I hope ill be able to upload one of the smaller blueprints because the others are too big for my scanner (6 A4 sheets). Panos Oh nice i got it. Here it is. This tower will have 2 covered floor of normal height. Then there will be an elevator that will take you to the last floor which will be at the heigh limit. There will be a small rocket launch platform in the middle of the elevator shaft. At the top floor there will be an comunications tower and 2 voice controled ships. From the second floor a monorail will start and go to the power generator room. Thats the short description. Panos Hi Patch! We met in-game once, long time ago though. Anyways, I was wondering if you have any other messenger bags like the one in your profile picture. If so, what i the price you would sell it to me for? Thanks. Please reply! Desertindy24 11:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Desertindy24, Message Boards Craftmaster ... Why did you replace my perfectly good, clear pictures of the Portabello dragons, which I had just put on there yesterday? Are you the only one who can take screen shots or something?!? Kryiptuun 00:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Mountain View Pics o_O What video are those from? 01:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) http://www.wix.com/luwiki1234/test 00:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC)